


Before You Leave

by Mushroom_Writes



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: :), F/F, I promise, Ignore the warnings, nothing bad happens, they’re just there as a precaution, this is just meant to be a cute fic of the two bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroom_Writes/pseuds/Mushroom_Writes
Summary: Set after the series finale.It’s the day before Cassandra is set to leave Corona and carve out her destiny amongst the world, but she still can’t help but feel guilty after everything she’s caused. As such she decides to talk to Rapunzel about it, hoping to finally give a formal apology and set her guilty mind to rest.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 28





	Before You Leave

**Author's Note:**

> =)

Of all the things she expected would be this difficult, apologising wouldn’t be one of them. But here Cassandra stood, just outside the Princess’ door trembling with every fibre of her being. It’s not like she was scared of Rapunzel, far from it, even after everything that’d happened the blonde -no, wait, brunette- still welcomed the knight back with open arms. But... that’s what Cassandra was scared of.

She’d done horrible things, hurt and nearly killed so many people she swore to protect that all this love and forgiveness felt wrong. She was scared because her own soul told her that she didn’t deserve this, that she should be locked away in the most secure dungeon in Corona, or hanged -or Hell- anything other than this.

Doubt swarmed Cassandra’s mind, making her rethink even coming to the Princess’s room, to waste her time on an apology that wouldn’t undo all the damage she’d caused. Cassandra was about to turn away before she heard the familiar creak of her Princess’ door open a sliver and saw that familiar radiant smile which melted Cass’s heart each time she saw it, as if she were witnessing it for the first time.

“Cass!” Rapunzel called out, overjoyed to see the soon-to-be adventurer one last time before they’d have to part ways. The free spirited girl shoved open the door and practically slammed into Cassandra, embracing her in the tightest, warmest, I-love-you-est hug she could muster. It’s like she was trying to pour all her overflowing joy into her ex rival.

The hug persisted for a good dozen seconds before Rapunzel finally let up and allowed Cassandra to breath, pulling back to arms reach but still making sure their hands were tightly bound together.

Cass smiled, a sincere yet melancholy smile that showed nothing but guilt and remorse for her past actions.

“Hey Raps, I just wanted to uh... come and have one last chat with you, before I’m gone. You know?” The tone of conversation clearly alien to the usually stoic and cornered off bodyguard.

“Of course! I was actually just about to seek you out to do the same!” Rapunzel giggled, somehow both confidently and sheepishly at the same time. She dragged her best friend into her newly refurbished and frankly gigantic bedroom, and sat the both of them down together on her massive bed.

“So, what was it you wanted to say, Cass?” Rapunzel asked, her eyes wide and sparkling, her lips cocked into a nurturing, concerned smile. 

Cassandra lost her breath for a moment. Good God Rapunzel was beautiful. For a moment Cassandra allowed herself to imagine what it would be like if she stayed, being able to see that gorgeous face again every day, being able to be significant in the Princess’s life, being able to get closer and closer to the girl she had no shame in admitting was driving her heart wild. Maybe even being able to truly, truly be hers.

A moment passed. Rapunzel raised an eyebrow.

“Cass?”

“Oh I, erm... sorry. I got lost in thought for a moment.” Cassandra quickly snapped out of her Rapunzel focused daydream, and looked down at her hands resting in between her thighs to mask the very evident red which had crept upon her face like a flame creeping up a match.

“It’s alright, you can take as long as you need. We literally have all day.” Rapunzel laughed, looking up and around her enormous room as if to suggest this were the place she’d be spending most of the day. Cassandra couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle in response, not even really knowing if it were genuine or not, she just wanted time to bond with her best friend again.

“Hey... Raps? About... about everything I did...” The fighter said, steadily. She couldn’t help but avert her eyes from Rapunzel as she spoke about the darkest moment in her life, so disgusted with herself she was all about ready to bury it in the past and forget it ever existed. But she couldn’t, it wouldn’t be fair on the people she’d harmed.

“It’s okay Cass, it’s behind us now, you don’t have anything to worry about. We forgive you - I forgive you.” Rapunzel said softly and earnestly as she reached out a hand and gently gasped onto one of Cass’s, stroking it with her thumb ever so gently. she could almost feel how torn up Cassandra was about all of this.

“But it’s not though!” Cassandra flared up, raising her hands to the sides of her head like she were trying to block out some inaudible heckler. “I destroyed so much. I hurt so much. There are dozens of families out there who’ve had their lives ruined by me and I won’t ever even get to meet them! I spread my stupid bid for control so far out that I’ll ever be able to make up for all I’ve done.” The knight broke down, her voice was a mess and her eyes were dripping with tears.

“And then you all forgive and forget so easily! As if I did nothing wrong, as if I don’t deserve to be punished...” She trailed off, hugging her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms tightly around them. She buried her face in her legs and still could barely stifle her own sobs of self pity.

Rapunzel sat there for a moment, collecting her thoughts and carefully deciding what to say next. 

“Cass...” she began. “The fact that you care about the pain you’ve caused at all, let alone this much, is proof to me that you deserve to be forgiven.” Rapunzel said, slowly and deliberately, hearing out the words as she said them to make sure they were 100% tone perfect.

Cassandra poked her head up ever so slightly to look at the Princess she adored so much. God why did she have to put it so well?

“It... still feels like I’m being let off easy.” Cassandra sniffed, her voice muffled through her legs.

“Hey, if it means this much to you, I bet I can figure something out to help you atone.” Rapunzel slowly perked up, and ever so gently punched her best friend in the shoulder. Cassandra poked her head back up to look at the Princess who seemed hell bent on making her feel better.

“Like what?” Cassandra asked, genuinely wondering what the Princess could have come up with. She always ended up assuming that Rapunzel was completely innocent and naïve, that moments like these where she showed a hint of something more to be... exciting.

Rapunzel bit her lower lip and grinned, looking intently at Cassandra with half lidded eyes. She leaned over and onto all fours, and began shuffling forward on the fabrics of her mattress until her nose was practically touching Cassandra’s.

It was safe to say Cassandra was flustered. Did Raps know? How did she find out? Oh God this felt like something right out of her fantasies yet why was she so goddamn terrified. Oh God she hadn’t even realised that she was backing away as Rapunzel approached and now she could feel the hard wood of the wall at the head of Rapunzel’s bed. She was trapped.

The gleam in Rapunzel’s eyes was devilish and full of knowing, knowing just what Cassandra had been trying to hide for all these years. 

“R-Raps! What, what are you doing??” Cassandra stammered out, pressing as much as she could against the wall with a Rapunzel inching ever forwards. The knight’s face was a mess, redder than a tomato and eyes bulging like a flies while her mouth hung open in an equally excited and terrified daze.

Rapunzel took one of Cass’s hands and brought it up to her face, where she closed her eyes and nuzzled it gently. “Get up, I wanna take you somewhere.~” The Princess flirted, moving her face away from Cass’s hand and gently tugging at her arm to make her move.

Cass didn’t need to be told twice. As soon as Rapunzel had relinquished her hand the knight practically launched out of the bed standing jittery and incredibly wound up at the experience she’d just endured.

“Where..” Cassandra cleared her throat. “Where are we going, Raps.” She tried, extremely in vain, to play it off cool, but unfortunately the rampant sweat on her brow and the flush that would make cherries seem desaturated betrayed her façade. Rapunzel giggled again, and elegantly jumped to her feet before approaching the stammering mess that was very much putty in her hands.

“Just turn around! I’ll guide you!” She said, sweetly. Her tone of voice completely juxtaposing the context of this situation. Cassandra did as she was told, not daring to waste this opportunity straight out of her wildest dreams, even if it meant she couldn’t see the beautiful Princess behind her.

Or the frying pan which collided with the back of her head.

Black. Black was all Cassandra could see when she woke up. 

She tried to move her arms, she couldn’t. 

She tried to move her legs, she couldn’t.

She tried to move her head, she couldn’t.

Cassandra’s mood went from hazy to panic in record speed, she desperately squirmed and writhed but no matter what she did she was stuck. She felt the cool air breeze against her skin and she realised she was practically naked.

What the fuck? What happened? Had she been kidnapped? Drugged? Wait, wait. She took a moment to recollect her memories. She was... standing with Rapunzel behind her... she felt a sharp pain... then she was here. 

Did... did Rapunzel do this?

Cassandra’s question was immediately answered when she heard the familiar giggle of the girl she’d let her guard down with. She heard shuffling in the dark as her unseen but not unknown captor prowled around the room.

“Rapunzel... I know it’s you. What... Why am I tied up like this?” She called out, trying to follow the shuffling with her head. Though the large strap holding her down made it very difficult.

One by one lanterns lit up the room, allowing Cassandra to finally take in her surroundings.

She was in a dungeon of some kind. Definitely not the Corona prison dungeon, she knew that place like the back of her hand and this was nothing like it. The stone walls were old, ancient. Not a single brick wasn’t cracked or chipped, and the archway that made up the entrance was almost collapsed. She continued scanning her surroundings. There was a table... a wardrobe, some devices that she couldn’t quite make out because of the dim lighting, and there at the far side of the room was Rapunzel, the lantern masking her features in a grim shadow that made the sweet and loving princess appear looming and gaunt.

“Heya Cass, how are you liking the arrangements?” She asked setting the lantern down on the table beside her, not taking her eyes off Cassandra for a second. 

“What is going on?” Cassandra responded, confused hurt and kinda angry. “Is this... you didn’t have to knock me out if this was what you were planning.” She continued, any sense of shame removed by the fact that she’d just been hit in the head with a fucking frying pan.

“Ohh, you’re still thinking about that, huh?” Rapunzel teased, coyly. “I’d have thought you’d catch on by now Cass.” She continued, picking up something from the table that Cassandra couldn’t quite see. “Y’know, I knew it’d be easy getting you here, but wow! You may as well have put a bag over your own head and knocked yourself out!” Rapunzel changed the topic, evidently she’d been planning this for at least a while.

As Rapunzel stepped closer and closer, Cass could just about make out what she was holding.

It was a knife.

Cassandra started squirming against her bindings again. “R-Raps, don’t. Please. I- I.” Cassandra was about to say ‘I’m sorry for whatever I’ve done’ but cut herself off when she remembered just all she had done. She remembered what she said to Rapunzel, about how she felt like she’d gotten off easy. Well now it was no wonder why. Raps had been building up to this, she’d been waiting for an opportunity where they’d be alone together so she could knock Cass out, haul her off to some unknown location and then gut her like a fucking pig. Cassandra couldn’t help let out a noise, a sort of cross between a laugh and a sob. 

Cassandra thought back to why she betrayed Rapunzel in the first place.

‘Find your own destiny’. What a joke. All she’d done is set this to be her well earned ‘destiny.’

“Raps... I know I hurt you. I know I hurt so many people. And I know I’ll never be able to make up for all I’ve done. Honestly I probably would have ended up doing this to myself sooner or later anyway.” She spoke, acceptance in her voice. “But please, please promise me something, ok?” Cassandra closed her eyes, embracing the inevitable. “Promise you’ll take care of owl.”

Rapunzel was at the foot of the table Cass was pinned to, a manic glee in her eyes as she raised the dagger above her head and began slowly lowering it down, down, closer to Cass’s stomach.

“You can ask Varian how well I keep my promises.~”

**Author's Note:**

> (=


End file.
